Lady Malfoy
by Lady Blue Shadow
Summary: A young girl gets a big surprise when she finds out Harry Potter really exists. And what does Lucius Malfoy want from her? First story, so don't be too harsch please. Ignores HBP. Rated M for reasons. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

**This is my very first story, so don't be too harsh please. And I'm Dutch, so grammar might be a problem as well...**

**Anyway, all of you, go read and review!**

I remember the day I saw him for the first time very well. It's strange, I was five at the moment, and I don't have memory's from before I was eight… except that one.

I was with my mum, we were shopping in the closest town. My mum took me to this thing that was between a snack bar and a normal bar. She was hungry and was just gone to get the orders, when I felt eyes watching me. I looked up. And there he was, sitting in a bench, not far from ours, looking at me, his face shocked.

He had long blond hair, it looked between gold and silver. His eyes were grey stormy, and he was wearing a white T-shirt, and black trousers made of silk. His face was beautiful. It was pale, with no spots on it. He smiled at me, and I felt something in my belly that I didn't recognise at the time. From the way he looked, I doped him Angel.

He couldn't be older then twenty-five.

When my mother came back, he stood up and left.

,,I've seen an Angel, mummy" I said, in Dutch, a language I've forgotten most.

,,Really?" she asked, smiling,,What did she look like, darling?"

,,It was a boy, mummy, and he was very pretty. Do you think I'll see him again?"

,,Perhaps."

LMLMLMLM

And after that, I was coming there a lot, sometimes seeing him, sometimes not.

After the age of nine I didn't see him for a long time, not until I was eleven.

Then, I didn't see him for longer, and I forgot him, but he stayed in my mind.

When I went to secondary school it became the spot to loll for my friends and me.

LMLMLMLM

I was sitting at a table lounging, when the man came in again. This time, there was a boy with him, he couldn't be older then fifteen, my age at the moment.

,,But dad! You promised!" he almost whined in English.

,,Behave!" Angel said,,I heard enough of this, it's not the way a Malfoy behaves, Draco, I told you that! And you should get better grades as well!"

,,Can't you at least get her out of the house?" the boy asked,,So we don't go to the world championship, but you can make her go, right?"

,,You know I can't Draco!" he snapped.

,,I know you promised me, dad! You promised me when I was five, that when I was old enough, you'd sent her away! I don't need a mother!"

I wondered at that moment or the Draco boy hated his mum, or stepmother.

,,You don't act like it!" the man snapped,,Go order something, and bring me the usual."

,,Why?"

,,Do it, Draco" the man now said softly.

,,Yes, father" the boy said, took the money his dad pulled out of his pocket and went to the bar, ordering in a thick accent of Dutch.

My eyes left the boy, to the man, who was watching me, once more.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

That was the moment I knew it for sure, I was totally in love with an Angel.

The boy came back, saw Angel smiling and turned to look at me.

I looked up shocked.

The boy checked me for a second, then smiled and turned again.

More, I couldn't hear of the conversation.

LMLMLMLM

It was a few months later, that Angel asked me something.

,,Miss?"

I turned, from my talk with Mary… at least… I think that was her name.

Angel smiled at me,,Could you stand aside for a moment, you're blocking my way."

I nodded and stood back. Angel walked past, seeming to sniff the air around, while doing so.

LMLMLMLM

Then, I was sixteen, I went out.

I had seen Angel a lot over the week, and I was wondering what was going on, I never used to see him twice in one week.

I kissed my mum goodbye, and felt to do that with the others to, as if it was my last day with them. I kissed my father and then my oldest brother, making the other two laugh, until I kissed them both as well.

,,You're just going out" one snapped,,It isn't the end of the world."

I just grinned and walked out, taking my bike and cycling towards my friend's house.

I never noticed Angel, standing in our living room, talking to my parents.

LMLMLMLM

I was just dancing with one of my friends when I saw Angel on a chair at a table, he was looking at me.

,,He's gorgeous!" one of my friends said to me,,And looking at you! You should ask him to dance with you!"

,,He's old!" another girl argued.

But I wasn't listening, because Angel stood up, made his way towards me and smiled,,Want to dance?"

I shrugged, but nodded and he placed one arm around my waist, slowly guiding me from my friends and dancing with me. _He, dancing with me… I almost feel my knees give out under me!_

His grey, stormy eyes were beautiful as they stared in mine.

He stroked my cheek softly,,You're beautiful."

And at that moment, I didn't care he had a son, and was probably married, and a lot older then me.

I stood on my toes, and kissed him softly. He responded immediately, bowing a bit, so I didn't have to stand on my toes anymore.

LMLMLMLM

At the closing time, Angel walked me out, I didn't now his real name yet, but knew I was head over heals in love with him.

He smiled, grabbing my arm, and everything began to turn around us.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to get sick, when I opened my eyes, we were standing at the gate of a big building.

,,Where are we?" I asked. _Where are we… we were just in my town a moment ago…_

,,Welcome to Malfoy Manor" Angel said, smiling.

,,Malfoy?" I stuttered,,Are you trying to prank me? The Malfoys don't exist and…"

I couldn't say anything more, because his lips claimed mine,,Now, tell me again I don't exist."

,,I…" I stared at him,,You kidnapped me!" _Should I panic? I mean… he is a kidnapper… should I just run… but to where?_

Angel shook his head,,I didn't mean to, but I couldn't wait any longer when you kissed me, let's go inside."

I began to cry softly,,Take me back!" _I want back to my family!_

He wrapped his arms around me,,They've forgotten you, love."

,,They can't have!" I murmured against his chest. _He's lying, he only wants me here!_

,,I did it, I'm sorry. But I wanted you so bad…"

That's when I remembered his son,,You can't… you're married, or… at least you have a son!"

,,A son who's freezing his head off" a voice came from the other side of the gate,,Are you two coming in, or do you want me to die?"

I looked up to see the boy. This time he was a bit bigger, but not much, then me and looked more like the Angel. _Oh oh, I'm in deep shit… He's going to hate me!_

I immediately drew back from Angel's embrace and looked at the floor.

The gates opened in front of me, and the boy smiled at me, and extended his hand,,Draco Malfoy."

I stared,,Um… Karin…" _Draco Malfo? The Draco Malfoy? From Harry Potter? I'm nuts, this is a dream… It must be a dream. _

Draco raised an eyebrow,,You look like you know me… but I've only seen you once."

I shook my head,,This is a dream… next you're going to say that Harry Potter actually exists."

Draco raised his eyebrow once more,,He does."

,,Pinch me" I said,,I'm dreaming."

,,With pleasure" Draco said, and pinched my arm._ Perhaps I shouldn't have said that._

,,Au! Okay, so I'm not dreaming, is anyone going to explain things to me?"

,,I will" a voice snapped,,I am to old for Lord Malfoy, so he leaves me for you!"

I looked past Draco to see a blond woman, a scowl on her face.

I blinked, and again, and after another three times said,,O my god… Narcissa Malfoy. The biggest bitch in the universe, save for Parkinson, that is" my voice seemed to come from far, not only for my, but also for the others. _No wonder he hated his mother, who would want that bitch for a mother? I always pitied him… but that was for his father too… his father…_

Draco laughed and Angel snickered.

Then my eyes widened,,If you are Narcissa, and you are Draco, then…" I turned to Angel,,Are you Lucius Malfoy."

Angel smiled and nodded.

No… No… this can't be, I've kissed Lucius fucking Malfoy… Lucius is Angel… that can't be… 

That's when I fainted.

**That's the end of the prologue, hope you all liked it.**

**Oh... and I _love_ revieuws.**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up in my own room, stood up and went to the mirror, checking myself. I was wearing my purple night-gown and smiled at myself,,What a dream… Me and Lucius Malfoy!" I laughed, then grinned at myself, took up my brush and began to brush my hair. _Just like he would want anything with me, I'm way to ugly for him…_

Then the door opened, and my eyes widened when I saw who came in.

,,Settling in?" Lucius Malfoy asked me.

I stared at him in shock,,Um… is this part of the dream or…?"

,,You're not dreaming, Kitty, believe me." _Yeah, right, says the man of my dream… Wait, Kitty?_

,,My name is Karin" I said,,Not Kitty."

,,Kittien is your name, it stands so in all the books of the Manor, so I call you Kitty."

I frowned, shrugged and nodded,,Whatever Angel." _If he wants to call me Kitty, he can. But then I can call him Angel._

Lucius raised an eyebrow,,And since when am I called Angel?"

,,Let's see" I thought,,Since… eleven years ago, I guess, when I first saw you." _Yeah, that's right._

Lucius smiled and took me in his arms. He smiled at me, then bent forward and kissed me. The soft kiss soon became more passionate, but…

,,I'm okay with this and all, but I don't want to see it" a voice drawled.

I looked up, and smirked at Draco,,You'll have to, Dragon, you'll have to." _Nice name, Dragon._

Draco smirked back,,It's at least better then walking in on my father and mother going at it."

Lucius frowned,,When did that happen?"

,,Not, but the imagine alone is enough to give anyone nightmares."

I shuddered,,You're right." _I really didn't need that image in my head._

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM 

I followed Draco outside and sat down on the bench.

,,It's strange, you know, that you've accepted us so quick. And that Father won't break your heart."

I nodded,,Yes, I know, but I was tired of my boring life."

Draco smiled,,Yes, I think I would be too. But still, weren't you afraid Father is just playing with your emotions?"

I shrugged, then looked up at him,,It can't be worse then what I've already been trough." _Don't think of him right now!_

,,What?" Draco asked, eyes widening,,What happened?"

,,It's just this Australian boy… Marc… he kind of… well, I'm over it."

,,How did you get in Australia?" he asked.

,,Well, my best friend lives there." _Claws! And Jetlin of course._

,,Ow."

Nothing else was said about it.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

,,Malfoys don't laugh in public…" Lucius said.

I yawned. _This was boooring._

,,And they don't yawn in public either, Kitty" he said, looking sternly at me._ If you say so_

I rolled my eyes,,Please, I'm no Malfoy, Lucius. Get that trough your tick skull."

,,You'll be soon enough" Draco said, from behind me, where he was working on his homework. ,,And you're already family for us." _I've noticed, you are way to protective and obsessed, especially Lucius._

,,I've been here now for two days, and you either ignore me, or trying to teach me Malfoy-manners. Any reason for it?" _Yeah, why do I need to learn manners anyway?_

I noticed that Lucius looked over my head at Draco. _So, they are hiding something… but what?_

,,Yes" Draco then said,,Malfoy's are pure-blooded, you know that, right?"

,,How could I not, you keep reminding me" I said, rolling my eyes once more. _Yeah, at least twenty times a day!_

,,But… we are not humans."

I stared at this. _Not humans? They do look kind of human to me… actually, I'm not someone who really can tell the difference right?_

,,Um… remember what I told you about Magical Creatures?" Draco asked, biting his lip.

,,Yes, although it's totally wrong" I said,,They're not Magical Creatures, they're just another race. Not some sort of animals." _That's my explanation and I'm sticking to it!_

,,Good" Draco said,,Because father is a Veela."

,,A Veela?" I asked, turning towards Lucius, and checking him over,,That makes sense, yes. That would be a reason why he is so blond." _Blond… as in two senses of the word… _I sniggered.

Lucius rolled his eyes.

My eyes immediately narrowed,,Don't Veela's have mates?" I asked.

Draco nodded, noticed I didn't see him, then said,,Yes."

,,But… Lucius send Narcissa away right? That would mean that he should be dead by now." _I really don't want him dead…_

,,Narcissa wasn't his mate" Draco said.

,,How come they got you then?" _Don't they need something like a mating?_

,,I've never got in my real inheritance" Lucius answered,,My mate wasn't of age. So I stayed between it, and could get Narcissa pregnant. Not that I wanted it."

,,Hey!" Draco huffed,,That would mean I never was born!"

_Exactly… that wouldn't be too bad, seeing your attitude… someone must do something about your attitude…_

,,Yeah, but that's the only good thing I got about Narcissa's marriage to me."

,,But… doesn't every Veela have a mate?" I asked. _Now you're making me curious, Angel._

,,Yes, they do."

I frowned,,That would mean you're mate is not yet seventeen." _But who? Next they'll tell me it's Harry Potter or someone like that. That seems like fanfiction._

Lucius nodded.

I stared, my eyes widening,,I… I know someone who's not yet of age…" _But why have they taken me here? The only reason could be…_

Draco lifted an eyebrow at me. _Very Malfoy, indeed._

,,The only reason you could've taken me here…" _Oh, I'm getting there!_

Lucius leaned forward, and I leaned backwards.

,,Yes?" Lucius whispered.

,,Me…" I shook my head,,It can't be…I wasn't born yet when you turned…" _Work your way out of that one!_

,,My birthday is on the twenty-ninth of February, what do you think?"

,,That… that day only is ones in the four years." _And after my birthday… shit!_

Lucius nodded,,That would make me…"

,,Sixteen" I whispered. _Now, you're really making me unsure here, Lucius._

He smiled and nodded again,,Yes, sixteen."

Draco snorted,,Making me almost older then you, father."

,,Back to the subject… Don't you have to mate with me, then?" I asked. _What a good thing to say! My god, that's just like inviting him in my bed! And I'm most definitely not ready for that!_

Both Malfoys turned to me, making me blush.

Lucius leaned further forwards and kissed me on my mouth, softly, then drew back,,Yes, but since you're not yet seventeen…"

,,Neither are you" I cut trough. _Oh, yeah, my attitude will bring you down, Malfoy._

,,Indeed" Lucius said, smirking,,We can take it as slow as we both want."

I smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing him softly. _At least he can kiss well… sigh._


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you Schwertlillie81 for your review! Now, all you other people review, please! I want to get more reviews puppy eyes**

I groaned as the sunlight fell in my eyes, and opened my eyes slowly. I looked around slowly and yawned. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. _I'm doing everything slowly, aren't I?_

I was laying in a four-poster, big enough for three men, rather then one. The pillows were soft, way too soft to wake up early, so I had missed breakfast, _again_. Lucius and Draco didn't seem to mind though, I even had the idea Draco didn't wake much earlier then me. Lucius sometimes murmured about getting up way too early for some stupid business, indicating he didn't like getting up early, either. _But what can I say? We aren't soul-mates for nothing... and who likes to get up early anyway?_

My room was a pleasant colour of green and blue, with a big closet and a bureau. Lucius said that I might like it better then the one in my study. Yes, you heard (or read) me right, _my _study. It seemed that Lucius had given me the whole wing that was for Lady Malfoy. I had my own study, a couple of bathrooms, bedrooms, sitting rooms, even a kitchen, and a couple of house-elves under my command. My _wing_ was bigger then the _house_ I used to live in, and that house was for _six _people, while _I_ am alone. It sometimes seems unfair that some people are richer then others, but since _I _was now one of those _rich_ people, it didn't really bother me.

I sat up, yawned again, and stood up. I walked over towards my wardrobe, and opened it. In it were different dresses, I took a light green one out and put it on.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

We were sitting in Lucius' study, I in Lucius' lap, kissing him, when a House-elf popped in.

,,Master Malfoy" a house-elf piped.

It bowed to Lucius, but I averted my eyes, I couldn't stand the little creatures.

,,Mister Snape is here, waiting for you."

,,Severus?" Lucius asked surprised.

The house-elf nodded,,Yes master. He didn't say why he was here, master."

,,He never does" Lucius said. ,,Sent him here."

The house-elf bowed and popped away.

,,Now, Kitty, I think you should go" Lucius said softly.

I pouted,,Do I have to? I'm sitting just fine." _I have to talk to that Severus... Snape? Oh no... well, I can at least ask him to come on a better time._

,,Yes" Lucius whispered, kissing me once more. When he let go he said,,That might stop you from pouting. Malfoys don't pout." He smiled at once,,Though you pout lovely, love."

I smiled,,All right then, but we will finish this later."

Lucius grinned,,Of course love."

I kissed him once more, a kiss that soon heated up, until there was a knock on the door.

We broke apart. _Shit, stupid Potions Master._

,,Lucius? Are you in here?"

,,Yes, I'm coming, wait a second."

,,Go love" he whispered at me.

I stood up and walked trough the door towards Lucius' bedroom, closing it behind me.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

That evening, Lucius came walking in with Severus.

,,Uncle Sev!" Draco shouted, crushing his godfather in a tight hug.

Severus laughed,,Good to see you too, Draco."

I stood up slowly, looking at the man before me. He was just shorter then Lucius, but still bigger then me.

His eyes fell on me instantly after he let Draco go. Then his eyes flashed towards Lucius.

I never noticed the small nod Lucius gave him.

,,Kittien Malfoy, how good to meet you."

I looked up, shocked, as Severus bent over my hand and kissed it softly. I blushed. _Why do all the men of the Harry Potter-books have to be such gentlemen? _

,,Not trying to seduce my mate, are you Severus?" Lucius joked, making me blush harder.

,,Of course not, I'd rather not have a angry Veela after me, Lucius. Though, if I may so, I think you've finally chosen someone well. Narcissa was…"

,,A real bitch" Draco closed the sentence.

,,You don't talk like that about your mother, Draco" Lucius said strict.

,,We could say the same thing to you, Lucius" I said. _Joking with a Death Eater, my god, what have I got myself into?_

Lucius almost blushed, almost.

Draco grinned,,And to you, though you didn't know her back then."

,,Hey! I had every right! She looked like a bitch, sounded and smelled like one."

,,You can smell if someone is a bitch?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed, but nodded,,I've done it since I was four, when I met my first one… believe me, she smelled bad." _Oh no, not again... he always makes me remember bad things!_

**_Now all you have to do is press the button left under..._**

**_AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!_**


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up early, stood up, dressed and made my way downstairs.

Draco was not in the eating room, but Lucius was just giving the owl of the Daily Prophet his knut. He looked up when I entered,,Had a good sleep, Kitty?" he asked.

I nodded,,It was good enough" I answered, sitting down opposite of him and reaching for the bacon.

Lucius nodded and looked at the newspaper, he was soon buried in it.

I was just drinking my tea when I heard him snort, and looked up. He looked at the newspaper as if someone had written something that he thought was most ridiculous. _Not as if that is something new, of course._

,,What stands in it?" I asked.

He looked up at me, and handed me the newspaper,,Here, read it yourself."

I took it and began to read:

**Lord Malfoy has found a new soon-to-be-wife!**

**_By Rita Skeeter_**

**_As you loyal readers have read already, Lord Malfoy has divorced Narcissa Black. Narcissa Black, however, has given us the information that her ex-husband has chosen a new wife already. Lucius Abraxas Severus Malfoy has not given any comments to this when this reporter met him in the Ministry. As far as this reporter has found out is that Lord Malfoy's new wife is young, beautiful and does not feel the need to go outside, since this reporter has not yet seen her. The young lady is, according Narcissa Black, only with her ex-husband for his money. The young lady is, also according to Narcissa Black, a Dutch pureblood. This reporter found a change to speak to Draconis Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. Narcissa Black commented that she did not wish to leave her son behind, but was forced to by Lucius Malfoy. Read the Interview with Draconis on page 3._**

I turned the pages until I found the interview with Draco.

**_Interview with Draconis Malfoy about his father's new wife._**

**_Reporter: 'Young Malfoy, is it true your father has a new wife?'_**

**_Draconis: 'No, they are not yet married, he does, however, found a new lady willing to marry with him._**

**_Reporter: 'How long do you think it will take your father to marry her?'_**

**_Draconis: 'Two sentences are enough.'_**

**_Reporter: 'How do you feel now your mother is kicked out of the house?'_**

**_Draconis: 'I, of course, wished she'd be here, but my wish will never be granted, father is too busy._**

**_Reporter: 'What brought up this change?'_**

**_Draconis: 'Father found someone younger and prettier, and he's sold out._**

**_Reporter: 'You will leave Hogwarts soon, do you intend to stay with your father, or are you going to live alone?'_**

**_Draconis: 'I have not decided yet. It will depend.'_**

**_Reporter: 'Do you think you'll care for your father's new wife once she's been in your home longer?'_**

**_Draconis: 'Perhaps, I will, however, never see her as my mother. There is only one woman on this earth that has carried me under her heart.'_**

**_Reporter: 'Narcissa Black has always been the one connecting you to Pansy Parkinson. Will the contact stay now she's gone?'_**

**_Draconis: 'Yes, Pansy and I have been very close for years now, and I've been thinking about marrying her after graduation. The contact will stay the same as it has always been.'_**

**_Reporter: 'Has your father been neglecting you now he has a new lady?'_**

**_Draconis: 'He didn't talk to me much before my mother was gone, I don't expect him to change that now.'_**

**_It seems that Draconis Malfoy has a hard time with his new stepmother. We all hope it won't be too hard for him until he goes back to Hogwarts._**

I looked up at Lucius, who put his cup down and looked in my eyes,,So, what do you think?"

,,Well... I didn't know Draco hated me so much..." I said, looking down at the paper,,Since I'm not the one 'who caried him under her heart.'"

,,Since when do I hate you?" Draco asked, looking very sleepy and sitting down next to Lucius.

,,Since the newspaper this morning" I said,,You could've just told me that you didn't like me, I would've go for Narcissa."

,,Narcissa?" Draco said, looking shocked,,You're ten times better then her, what has that stupid paper written this time?"

He took the newspaper from me and began to read. At the end he scolded,,Stupid paper" he then looked at me,,Just so you know, Kitty, I'd rather have you then 'the one who has carried me under her heart.' Who made up that stupid line anyway? I know you and father love, or at least like, each other very much and that will stay so as long as you both shall live!"

,,Wow, what a speech" I teased.

,,What can I say... I learn from the best" Draco said smug.

I looked over at Lucius who was just eating his croissant and snorted.

**I don't get any reviews at all!!!**

**puppy eyes with tears**

**You all can't be so harsh...**

**Please Review...**

**Review S.V.P.**

**Review A.U.B.**

**Review Bitte...**

**Review Por Favor...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing chocolatefudge and axellover8. Oh, and if you think Draco's out of character I'll work harder to set him straight.**

**Everyone who'll review gets a message back! Promise!**

I looked up as Draco entered the library. ,,Good morning, Draco, slept well?"

,,It was good enough" he answered,,What are you doing in here, Kitty?"

,,Just looking for some books about Veelas, what about you?" I asked.

,,Oh, just looking for things to do my homework. I want to get a good grade for Potions and Transfiguration."

,,Okay" I said,,Do you know where you're father has put all the Veela books? I can't find anything."

,,You're looking in the wrong part of the library, all the Veela books stand in the part that's about our family" he answered, and made his way to the big table in the middle of the library.

I nodded and walked over towards the section about the Malfoy family. I let my hand wander over the books and finally found one that was about Veelas. I went to sit on the large window-sill of the library. I opened the book and looked at the table of contents. I finally found something interesting: Veela dreams. _What's that? Lucius didn't talk to me about those, that's strange. Let's see what they are about._

**Veela Dreams.**

**When and if a Veela has found their mate they will get Veela Dreams. Veela Dreams ensure that a Veela will not rape their mate. Veelas always dream of mating or sexual intercourse with their mate. Submissive Veelas will dream of all the things there dominant mate will do to them, and dominant veelas dream of making love to their submissive mate. Veela dreams are different with every couple.**

I stopped reading there, there was a lot of stuff further that I didn't want to know just yet. I went back to the table of contents and found a chapter about the mating, I decided to read it, because Lucius and I would do it, sooner or later.

**The courting, marking and bonding of a Veela.**

**Every dominant Veela will start with courting there mate, to make sure they will not hurt them while bonding. Rape is something a Veela has not done since the Veela Dreams has become part of a Veela. A submissive Veela will only be courted by other Veelas or Magical Species**** that do courting. If the other half of the Veela is Human, the Veela will court the Human. A Human mate is rarely dominant. Dominant Veela buy gifts and cuddle with their mates to get them to like them. Special laws have been made to ensure the safety of both mate and Veela.  
****Once the mate of a Veela has accepted, the Veela will mark their mate. The mark is mostly placed around the shoulder or neck. It's a sign for a Veela that their mate is totally theirs. Once marked, a mate cannot change their minds. Once marked, it will only be a matter of time for a Veela and a mate to mate.  
The bonding of a Veela is highly personal, but every bonding has vows, normally from both, but Humans don't do vows, that's why this specie has nothing against having sexual intercourse with different Humans. Veelas take bonding very serious, and no bonding can be undone, not even by dead. That's why a Veela always follows his mate to dead. Veelas will have their mates not out of their eyesight before bonding, but afterwards the Veela will let their mate more freely go. The bonding also ensures that both Veela and mate will not be attracted to anyone else then their mate.**

I refused to read the part about the bonding that was more to the doing part. That wasn't really something my virgin mind wanted to read. (You might wonder now why I would still be virgin, the answer is simple: I don't do sex before marriage. And that was something I kept myself at as well, you just have to read the rest of the story to understand.) I could hear Draco talking at once, and I wondered who he was talking to. I listened carefully.

,,This is my idea, and we'll do it my way, do you understand?" Draco asked harshly.

There was a muttered affirmative, a double one. _Two people _I thought: _Not Lucius and Severus, that's for sure, but whom?_

,,Are you sure they won't mind?" a gruffy voice asked.

I could imagine Draco rolling his eyes as he answered,,Vince, of _course_ they wouldn't mind. I'm a _Malfoy_, remember? Father has enough to say in that part for him to ignore us."

,,He meant your father and mother" another gruffy voice asked.

,,No, father told me I could do what I want and I don't care what my mother thinks. She isn't my real mother, anyway."

He was talking about me I noticed.

,,Are you sure?" the gruffy voice asked again,,I mean, she will be your mother."

,,She isn't yet, Greg, and since she isn't I won't have to ask her. And father said I could, so stop asking."

_Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle _I at once thought: _Of course, how could I forget? I wonder what they look like, they won't mind seeing me, right? Can I care? _I_ live here, they don't. I'm just going to put my book back anyway. _I stood up and made my way to the bookshelf I got my book from. I put the book back, then turned to look at Draco. Draco was sitting on the table, and in front of him were two big boys. Both boys were looking at me and I was looking straight back. Draco turned to me and then turned back to his friends,,Greg, Vince, this is my soon-to-be-mother Kittien, Kittien, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, two of my friends."

I nodded politely at both of them, then asked,,I take it both of you would like to stay for lunch?"

They both nodded and I snapped my fingers. A house-elf appeared and bowed for me,,Lady Kittien?"

,,There will be two more persons eating lunch with us, you must prepare enough" I said, looking down at it.

It nodded, bowed and dissapeared with a soft POP.

I then nodded at them again and said,,I will see you at lunch."

,,Goodbye" Vincent and Gregory said, while Draco just turned.

I walked out of the library, grinning.

**I was wondering or you wanted to skip the part of lunch and some other uninteresting days, and go towards the more interesting parts, or if you want to know everything?**

**Review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is put up for Schwertlilie, for reviewing and answering my question. As soon as possible as well... :D**

I sat down at the table, and sighed, no one was there yet. I righted my fork, since I hadn't had much better things to do. A house-elf popped up next to me,,Lady Kittien? Shall we serve lunch?"

,,No, wait a moment until Lord Malfoy is here. Then you can serve lunch."

The house-elf nodded and popped away.

Not much time later the door opened and I looked up.

Lucius came in, carrying his cane and travel cloak. He strode over to me and stopped at the side of my chair. I stood up, and snapped my fingers.

A house-elf appeared.

,,Take Lord Malfoy's cloak and cane, and serve lunch."

,,Yes, Lady" the house-elf said, and took the cloak and cane and then went to serve lunch.

Lucius took my hands and smiled at me. He bent and placed a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. He then turned to his chair and stopped when he saw there were more seats,,We've got visitors?" he asked, turning to me.

I nodded,,Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, they are with Draco right now, and are invited for lunch."

Lucius nodded, placed another kiss on my mouth, and then went to sit. Lunch was already placed on the table, and I took my seat at the other end of the table.

The tea was poured and we started our lunch.

Not long after the doors opened and Draco and his friends entered. ,,We apologise for being late" Draco said,,It will not happen again."

,,Apology accepted" Lucius said, with a silky smooth voice,,Now eat, before lunch gets cold, Kittien did a very good job."

They took their seats and began to eat as well.

,,How was business?" I asked Lucius as I had put my fork and knife down, I had eaten only a sandwich, then was filled.

,,Good, I've helped Miracne set up a shop and now all we have to do is wait and see what happens. I think it was a good idea to put another cauldron shop in Midnight Alley. That's in Oxford" he explained when he noticed my look,,I think he will be doing good business there, especially since he's got cauldrons that don't melt so easily."

,,He should sent a note to Longbottem's grandmother then" Draco sneered, and both Vince and Greg laughed. Lucius just had a smirk playing around his mouth.

,,And that's all you did this morning?" I asked.

,,No, I've been talking to the minister about a money gift to Mungo's, the hospital. I hope to have it set straight by Friday so the Healers can do something with the money. Way to many wizards aren't careful with magic" Lucius frowned.

,,What about you, Draco? What did you do this morning?"

,,Well, Vince, Greg and I had the idea to go to the muggle town later on. And then later on to Diagon Alley, just to hang out."

,,Do not enter Knockturn Alley" Lucius said sternly,,I will not have you enter there again and let me handle with the mess you made, is that understood?"

,,Yes, Father, we weren't going there anyway. We were going to meat Blaise at the Leaky Cauldron. I probably won't be home for dinner."

Lucius's eyes narrowed,,Okay, but you will be home before I go to bed, understood?"

,,Yes, Father."

,,Good. Now, Kittien and I have something to discuss in the library, eat your lunch, then order the table cleaned and you can leave, alright?" Lucius said sternly, standing up.

,,Yes, Father."

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

I followed Lucius to the Library and we both sat down at the table. Lucius took out his wand and let a book fly my way.

,,It's time for you to learn some things about magic, this is a book about charms. I want you to read it, so you will understand the basics once you'll go to Hogwarts" Lucius explained.

I looked up from the book,,You mean I will go to Hogwarts?" I asked.

He nodded,,Yes, you will."

,,Great. How long will it take me to understand the basics?"

,,Hopefully not very long" Lucius said,,You've got five years of studying to learn in one summer, so that will take awhile. But I will help you."

,,Thanks" I said, and opened the book, I went to the first page, and began to read, trying to let everything stay in my mind. I soon found some words I didn't know, and asked Lucius about them.

,,Those are magical terms" He answered,,You can use this dictionary."

I took the book that came up from the air and flipped it open, looking for the words.

Lucius stood up,,If you've got any questions I'll be in my study" he said.

I looked up and nodded, then buried myself in my book once more.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

I yawned and stretched my muscles as I stood up. I was reading since noon and had almost finished the book. It was silent in the house and I slowly made my way to the door. I tried to make as little sound as possible and opened the door of the library. I stepped outside and closed the door again, the book still in my hands. At once there was a POP and a house-elf bowed for me,,Lord Malfoy asks you for a dinner for two in his rooms, Lady Kittien."

I nodded,,Thank you, would you please put this book on the desk in my bedroom?"

The house-elf took the book and bowed again, leaving with another POP.

I looked around and then hurried to my room. I changed quickly in a red dress and then hurried towards Lucius's chambers. I never had been there before, and I wondered what they looked like. I stopped at the big wooden doors and checked my reflection in the glance of the door. I then knocked.

,,Enter" the cool, smooth voice flew out.

I was shaking as I opened the door. In the middle of the room was a table laid for two persons. There were candles and the room smelled of flowers, even though I couldn't see any. Lucius was no where to be found. But, as I turned to close the door, it closed magically and I turned around again. A house-elf popped up and bowed,,If the Lady, would sit down please."

The chair was shoved back and I took my seat, the chair shoved forward, but this time I could feel two hands resting at the top of the back. I turned my head around quickly and saw Lucius smiling down on me,,Good evening" he said, still in a smooth voice, but this time warmer.

,,Good evening" I answered, a bit shaken of his sudden appearance.

,,Wine?" he asked and as I looked up at him, I could see his eyes become silver.

**I'm going to leave it at that. Hope for reviews to continue... because all of you of course want to know what it means that his eyes are becoming silver... **

**Review all!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I think it's time for a Disclaimer: I only own Kittien, Claws, Jetlin, the Veela information (I made that up) and the sweetness of Lucius and Draco. The rest is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

**Thank you for reviewing LadyFlitter!**

**Now on with the story!**

_flashback to last chapter:_

_,,Wine?" Lucius asked and as I looked up at him, I could see his eyes become silver._

_end of flashback._

I nodded softly,,Yes, please."

He poured a glass wine for me then poured his own glass full. He then sat down opposite of me and reached out for my hand. He took my small hand in his large one and began to stroke it with his thumb. We both bowed forward at the same moment. His silver eyes were searching in mine and he was smiling. I didn't say anything, afraid to break the moment. He then drew back and said,,I hope you like Italian?"

I looked up, not registering what he was saying,,I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked. _Well, that's at least better instead of the _what?_ I used to do._

Lucius chuckled,,I hope you like Italian food?"

I blushed,,I've never eaten it before."

He bowed forward again,,There's a first time for everything" he said softly with that warm, smooth voice, sending chills over my spine.

I nodded, blushing again.

Lucius snapped his fingers and two plates appeared before us. As I saw the spaghetti I knew I had eaten Italian before… just not in a kind of restaurant way.

,,Spaghetti, do you like it?" Lucius asked after I had taken a bite.

I nodded, and chewed quickly,,Yes, I like it. What's in the sauce?"

,,The normal stuff, tomatoes, mince, paprika, spice, mushrooms and onion. That was it, I think… and of course water." (A/N I'm not sure or this is right, but this is what my mum puts in it.)

I nodded and smiled, then took another bite.

,,Why do you want to know?" he asked.

,,Just wondering." I answered, smiling at him.

,,So, love, have you read your book?"

,,I'm almost done" I answered,,I had to look up a lot of terms and remind them."

,,Good, will you read the rest tonight? I was thinking of giving you a Transfiguration book tomorrow."

,,That's fine by me" I answered,,I would like to read one of those."

He smiled,,Good."

I sipped my wine and went on with dinner.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

We talked a lot that night at dinner and when the dessert was away and in our stomach, he walked me back to my own room, quite a long way. He was holding my hand and I thought I might've burst from happiness, the night was just so romantic.

We stopped at my door and he turned to me, still holding my hand.

,,I had a good time" he said.

,,Me too" I answered,,It was nice, just the two of us." _Without Draco who would watch us the whole time._

His eyes were still silver, while he was smiling and looking in my eyes.

He bent over and gave me a soft kiss, once he drew back I made a protesting sound. His smile widened and he bent over again, this time giving me a better kiss. He pressed his lips against mine and let his tongue trail my bottom lip. I opened my lips and let him plug his tongue inside. My tongue slowly found his and he began stroking with his tongue against mine. When we didn't have any air left he let me go, and I was panting for air. He began kissing my face, softly, then made his way to my neck. I could feel him make a lovebite and moaned. He then turned back to my face and kissed me again, this time it was a bold kiss and he moved his lips against me in a possessive way. I just had to moan and hold him tighter.

,,I love you" he whispered against my lips, and I wasn't sure or I had heard him right. I moaned again and pressed him even closer, if that was even possible.

He then drew back and whispered,,You should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

I made a noise in protest.

,,Love, you will have to catch some sleep, tomorrow you'll have to wake early for breakfast."

I nodded then, it was impossible to refuse Lucius something while he had silver eyes _and_ called me love.

,,Alright Angel" I whispered,,I will see you tomorrow morning."

,,Good night" he whispered and pressed a quick kiss on my mouth.

,,Good night, Angel" I answered, and walked into my room. I closed the door slowly, my eyes never leaving his face, when I had the door totally closed, I leaned against it and touched my lips. _Damn that Malfoy and the way he can kiss _I thought: _and damn him for whispering such sweet words to me. And damn him for making me fall hard for him. How did my life change so quickly? _I wondered. I noticed him leaving, his footsteps on the floor. I then walked over towards my bed and fell on it, falling asleep almost instantly, not even bothering to put out my clothes and lay under the blankets.

**I've decided not to put in this chapter why his eyes change colour, it will come in one of the upcoming chapters.**

**I love people who Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for you review Schwertlillie! Hope you have all your questions answered!**

**I also want to thank my mum... she can't read English, and I habe to translate everything but it's worth it. She loves your reviews as well :p and thinks it's great I'm finally putting up stories so everyone can read them (I've been writing for almost five years now). Hope you all like the story, and don't forget to review! **

**Now on with the story!**

,,I told you to be home before I went to bed!" Lucius snapped at his son,,Why weren't you? Well?"

,,I had sent you a message we were staying longer!" Draco said back.

,,With an owl, didn't you? You knew I would've been long asleep before that owl arrived at the manor!"

Draco's stomach rumbled while he said,,But dad, I…"

,,We will not end it here" Lucius said,,Go to my study!"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Lucius snapped trough it,,Now! I've been worried sick!"

,,Lucius" I said, laying my hand on his arm,,He's hungry, let him eat first."

Lucius turned to me, eyes blazing,,No, he must learn you can't just stay away with no reason!"

,,I had a reason! It was far to late and I…" Draco said.

,,I didn't asked anything from you!" Lucius bellowed at his son,,I will tell you further in my office, your mother has no need to hear all this."

_He sees me as Draco's mother now? _I wondered: _I really _am_ a part of the family. _I was on my way to start smiling, but then noticed that this was not the time.

,,Wait" I said as Lucius wanted to leave. I quickly took a roll from the table and handed it to Draco,,Eat this, you mustn't starve, and don't crumble in the corridors."

,,Yes, mother" Draco said quickly then left behind Lucius.

I sighed as they were gone, hoping that Lucius wouldn't do anything bad to Draco. I sat down at the table, drank my tea, but noticed I wasn't hungry any longer and snapped my fingers. A house-elf appeared and I only nodded. He began unloading the table. I lent back in my chair, then decided to go to my room to finish my book about charms. _Let's hope Lucius doesn't act to harsh. I wouldn't want him to hurt Draco. Yesterday everything was fine, and now… He can change his mood quickly, that's for sure. _

LMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKM

I sat down in the chair in my study, not the one behind my desk, but the more comfortable in one of the corners of the room, between the window and the bookcases. I pulled my feet next to me and began to read, letting the sunshine fall on my book.

I shut the book and looked up from it. I was done, but Lucius hadn't yet given me the next one. _Is he still busy with Draco? How long does it take both of them to do that? Would they mind if I came and have a look? Lucius probably would, he said he didn't want me to hear what he had to say. He seemed very strict… but then again, all fathers are, right? Mine was anyway. Even though we just did what we wanted to do. I wonder how they are doing… would they miss me?_ I hadn't noticed the tears streaming down my face until they were wiped away. I looked up with eyes full of tears. Lucius was looking worried at me,,You're thinking about them aren't you?" he asked.

I didn't know or he meant my family, but nodded anyway.

He cupped my cheek and bent forward,,Don't cry, love, you will see them again. It might take very long, but you will see them again, I promise."

I looked up at him,,How do you know?" I whispered.

He smiled at me,,I love you, I promise you, you will. A Malfoy always gets what he or she wants, and you'll be a Malfoy very soon. No one says no to a Malfoy."

I smiled watery at him.

,,I promise" he whispered.

I looked up: _He really does love me. I should tell him I feel the same way._ I took a deep breath and whispered,,I love you too."

He looked up surprised, and then I saw a tear drip along his cheek downwards, it was just one, but it meant a lot to me. I bent forward and kissed it away.

LMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKMLMKM

,,I brought you a book" Lucius finally said after some cuddling. ,,It is Transfiguration, like I promised."

,,You didn't hurt Draco, did you?" I asked at once.

,,No" Lucius said,,You have to understand Kitty, that for a Veela children are very precious, since they need to make sure other Veela's will be born. I would never hurt my children. Draco is told not to do such things again and to stay in his rooms for a week. He wouldn't mind that much, he can have friends over, make his homework and do other things in his rooms. He will, however, not be at dinner anymore, I told the house-elfs to bring his food to his rooms."

I nodded,,Alright, I was just worried, you seemed so angry."

,,I would never hurt Draco, or you" he said, looking at me.

I smiled,,Now, about this book, what is it about?"

,,A book so you can learn Transfiguration quickly. You wouldn't be able to do real magic until you've got your wand, but afterwards you'll be able to do the Transfiguration spells in the book, alright?"

I nodded,,Yes, I understand. I will read it now then."

Lucius nodded and handed me the book and the dictionary,,I will see you at lunch."

I nodded,,Yes, see you then."

As he was about to leave I asked,,I can still go to Draco, right?"

Lucius turned,,Yes, of course you can. Goodbye."

,,Goodbye" I answered and watch him leave, the door magically closed behind him. I sighed: _How was it possible to fall in love with Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater and father of the arch-enemy of Harry Potter? Well, I guess he has faults as well… We can't all be perfect. The books do say thing different then they are. _

**Hope you all liked it! **

**It's a bit sad, and with all the fighting... but hey! No one's perfect! Not even the Malfoys (even though they pretend they are) and I wanted to have it post today, that's why it's so late posted, I just couldn't wait.**

**And even the most beautiful flower I wouldn't love as much as your reviews, so review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I didn't get any reviews pouts but I've made with myself a deal. I won't update until I've got one. Hope you like this chapter though.**

I knocked on the door of Lucius's study and waited.

,,Enter?" the cool, smooth voice said.

I opened the door, and stepped inside. I stopped, however, when I saw the man in the seat in front of Lucius. I didn't recognise him, but seeing there was some sort of emblem on his robe, he must've been from the Ministry.

I ignored him and turned to Lucius,,I need your help with something I found in a book about Defence Against the Dark Arts." It was a lie, the book was about the Dark Arts, but I didn't make it known to the men sitting there.

,,And what would that book be called?" the men asked me, turning, I could now see the emblem good enough to read it: he was an Auror.

I smiled at him while going trough my memory about a DADA book,,Defensive Magical Theory" I answered promptly,,It is very interesting" I said,,Mister Slinkhard has some good idea's."

The Auror nodded,,What did you think about his idea about defence spells?" he asked.

I smiled once more,,I don't totally agree. They should be called defence spells, since we all need them to defend ourselves from Death Eaters and the like."

The Auror nodded thoughtfully, and I noticed Lucius grin at me from his desk,,I will help you later, Kittien" he said in his cool, smooth voice,,Mister Sykes and I have to discuss something first."

,,As you wish, Lucius" I answered, then left the office, hoping I did give a good expression on the Auror.

Lucius & Kittien 3

I was sitting in my own room for half an hour when Lucius came in.

,,Good day, love, you needed my help?" he asked.

I turned around on my bed so I was leaning on my elbows and looking up at him,,Yes, I didn't understand the bit about that the Cruciatus curse needs the fact that the person saying it means it."

He went to sit next to me, and explained,,The Cruciatus curse is only found out around the first World War. The person making it was a Dark Wizard and he put all his hate for the man he cursed behind the spell. The man suffered and died. The Cruciatus curse is only for men who really have hatred. There are people, however, who can do it without the hatred, like the Dark Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange and…" Lucius cut off his sentence.

,,You" I whispered.

He looked at me,,Yes, me" he whispered back,,And I'm not proud of that fact." I could see the sorrow and pain in his eyes while he said that. I laid a hand on his arm and placed a kiss on his cheek.

As I drew back, he smiled at me and said,,You were of great help today, love. Sykes was sure I wasn't doing anything Dark, because you seemed not to like Death Eaters and were learning DADA. Tell me, how did you come up with that book?"

I blushed and looked down,,I can't tell you, but it worked good enough."

,,That's for sure" Lucius said,,Thank you for helping me."

,,You were welcome… still are." I smiled at him, and could see his eyes become slightly silver. He bent over and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

Lucius & Kittien 3

,,Good afternoon, Draco" I said and made my way to his bed.

He looked up,,Hi, Kitty, how are you?"

,,Oh, I'm fine, what about you? Isn't it lonely around here?"

,,Yeah, a bit, but I've been busy with my homework, so it doesn't really matter. What are you doing here?"

,,Just checking on you" I said, grinning.

Draco scolded,,Like I need a checking, I'm very decent, you know."

,,Yes, I _do _know" I said,,That's why I'm checking on you."

Draco scolded again.

,,Anyway, your father will be leaving tomorrow for Paris, you are asked to come down for dinner tonight, and tomorrow morning, to say goodbye, alright?"

Draco nodded,,And as he's gone, what happens?"

,,Well, your father won't be able to check on you then, would he?" I said, smirking a bit.

,,You're great, Kitty, did I tell you that?" Draco asked, hugging me.

,,No, but I know. It's not nice to sit in your room all the time, I'm the same age you are, you know, just a few months older."

,,Yeah" Draco said,,I'm still fifteen, that's not even normal! I can't wait until my birthday."

,,Yeah, you probably get some very big present… what do you want from me?" I asked.

Draco looked up startled, clearly not expecting to get anything from me whatsoever,,Well, I haven't really thought about it. Perhaps a new quill for school or something."

I nodded,,I'll see what I can do. First I need to get out of this Manor! I've been inside for what feels like ages!"

,,I've got an idea, but we'll have to wait until Father is gone, since I can't go out while he's here."

,,Alright, we'll do it tomorrow. Now, what shall we do?"

Draco shrugged,,We could play chess if you like?"

I nodded,,Okay, but I was never good in it. My younger brother always won."

,,Doesn't matter, I'm not good either."

I nodded,,Let's go then!"

**I'm going to leave it at that, and I won't update until I got at least one review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing Schwertlilie81!**

**Now on with the story! Hope you'll like it!**

I won one game, and Draco two games. Then it was time for dinner, and Draco and I went downstairs to find that Lucius wasn't yet there.

,,Sit down" I said to Draco,,I'll go see where he is."

Draco nodded and went to sit down.

I walked quickly towards the door, and the walked up the stairs to go find Lucius. I wasn't looking were I was going, and walked straight into him. Before I could fall, however, he had put his hands around my waist and held me until I found my balance. He then placed his hands on my hips,,What are you doing here? Don't we have dinner now?"

,,I was coming to get you, you were late" I breathed. I was trying to catch my breath.

He smiled down on me, and pressed a kiss on the corner of my mouth. ,,Let's go down, before Draco does something I'll have to punish him for, _again_."

,,Oh, I don't think he will. I've talked to him while we were playing chess, and I think he won't do anything stupid anymore."

,,I hope so" Lucius said,,Draco can be very stupid sometimes."

I held back a laugh as I said,,It runs in the Malfoy Family" then ran back to the dinner room, leaving a startled Lucius behind. Then he finally understood and gave chase with a shout.

We came running in the dinner room, laughing and Lucius finally caught me.

,,Got you, what did you mean by that?" he asked, trying to look treathening, but after living with him for days, it didn't work anymore.

I smiled innocently at him,,I think it was clear what I meant…"

Lucius growled softly, playful.

Draco cleared his throat,,Are we going to eat dinner?"

Lucius let me go after nibbling a bit on my neck and then we both sat down for dinner.

Lucius ---> France

I woke very early the next day and stood up. I put on dressing gown and made my way downstairs. I decided to go to the kitchens and walked in to the unused corridor towards it. I greeted the painting of the centaur,,Hello, is this the way to the kitchens?"

The centaur looked up from his stargazing,,The kitchens are behind my portrait, miss…?"

,,Kittien" I said,,Does anyone go to kitchens?"

,,The last time I had any visitors was when Master Draco was five years old" the centaur said,,Master Lucius went to the kitchen to celebrate with the house-elfs, about what, you shouldn't ask me."

I nodded, Draco was five when Lucius found me,,Could you let me in?"

,,Password?" the Centaur asked.

I began to think: _Something that would get entrance to the kitchens… Something Lucius must've thought of. Um… What does he like best? Chocolate dessert? No, not something for a password. He likes me, and Draco… Draco… um, something with a Dragon… Dragon fire? Dragon flies? Dragon wings? Um… _,,I know!" I said,,Dragon breath!"

,,I'm sorry, that is not the correct password" the Centaur said,,Would you like a hint?"

,,Yes, please" I said.

,,It hides for the light, but is fair in the night" the Centaur said.

_What is that supposed to mean? A Vampire? A night Creature? Bats? Severus? _I snickered: _Probably not. It hides for the light… that would mean daylight. Fair in the night… so perhaps that's when it shines… the moon? _,,Is it the moon?" I asked. 

The Centaur shook his head.

,,Um… a star then?" I asked.

The Centaur nodded,,But it's not just a star, miss."

I thought again: _Not just a star. All Blacks are called after stars. Sirius, Regulus, Orion… someone special… Draco? _,,Would it be Draco?" I asked.

The Centaur nodded, and the portrait said,,Come visit more often, young lady, I think we could discuss quite some things" before swinging open.

Lucius ---> France

Wibble, one of my personal house-elves immediately came to me when I entered.

,,Is Lady Kittien upset? Must a house-elf be punished?" she asked, cleaning her hands on the dishcloth she was wearing.

,,No, Wibble, just get me something to eat" I said,,Hot cocoa and a toasted ham and cheese sandwich please."

,,Of course, Milady" she said, and made her way to the other house-elves.

I went to sit on the bench at the table and looked around. The kitchen was dirty, there were lying jars, pots, pans and other cooking material everywhere. Food was lying on the floor, but it were only leftovers. I almost had to vomit when I saw one of the house-elves pick it up and eat it.

,,Here is your breakfast, miss!" Wibble said enthusiastic,,Would you need anything else?"

,,No, thank you, Wibble. I'm fine" I said.

,,Yes, Milady" Wibble said, bowed and walked back to the main part of the kitchen.

I had just put down my sandwich and was drinking hot cocoa when a couple of ears came over the other edge of the table. They were followed by a pair of big green eyes, until there was a very small house-elf looking at me.

,,Milly gets over here!" one of the house-elves shouted,,You is bad house-elf!"

The small house-elf whimpered and turned to go when I grasped her hand, and made her sit next to me.

,,How are you, Milly?" I asked, looking interested at the small house-elf.

,,I'm fine, Lady Kittien" she whispered,,Are you?"

I nodded,,How old are you?"

,,One year, Lady Kittien" she said softly,,Trixie thinks Milly is bad house-elf."

,,Who is Trixie?"

,,Trixie gave birth to Milly, Lady Kittien."

I nodded,,Where do you sleep?"

She pointed at a big pile of old curtains and other clothes that had no use anymore in the Manor.

I nodded,,Has it always been like this in the kitchens?" I asked.

She nodded, making her large ears go up and down.

,,So, you never clean up in here?" I asked.

She shook her head, making her ears move from right to left and back again.

I frowned: _The kitchen should be cleaned, and a few beds added won't be bad either… I wonder or I should talk to Lucius about this? I'll see when I go upstairs… _,,Does anyone know what time it is?" I asked, taking a bite from my sandwich.

,,Four minutes over eight, Milady" Wibble said.

I nodded: _Time for me to go upstairs. _I stood up and made my way towards the entrance. I turned around before I left, and let my eyes roam over all the elves there. ,,I would appreciate it, would you have the kitchen clean the next time I visit" I said in a clear voice, then left.

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! **

**Somewhere in the near future:  
_Draco and Kitty will do something together when Lucius is away  
The kitchens will be cleaned and new furniture will be bought  
Lucius will tell Kitty where she can get her money from._**

**Stay tuned!**

**But first, Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**This is the next chapter. It's a bit sad and I think I should call it the first real M rated chapter. There's no sexual intercourse as of yet, but it's got more then kisses. Hope you like it!**

I said goodbye to the Centaur, then made my way to my room. I pulled out a green-yellow summer dress and put it on. I walked over towards the mirror and began to brush my hair. I _hated_ my hair. It was long, and straight. There was nothing special about it, and it _never_ staid in place. I could do what I wanted with my hair, but there would never be _soft curls falling in my neck_ like with the girls from the stories. My hair never made me look prettier. I sometimes even thought I'd look better without it. The only thing I could do with is was letting it loose, so it would fall straight over my shoulders, put it in a tail so I wouldn't have to bother with it, but then it would come lose and it'd fell into my eyes. And then there was the bun, it would make me look like an old woman, or the braid, that would look good, until it would fall apart, 'cause then it would look horrible. There was _nothing_ I could do to make it look nice, and I _hated_ it.

I sighed, let my hair lay the way it was and made my way to my closet. I opened it and looked at the shoes in there. I preferred walking on slippers, or bare feet, but decided, since Lucius would go that morning, I should put on something else. Lucius got me a lot of shoes, together with clothes. I sometimes wondered how he had them so soon. _Perhaps he's been going trough my clothes? _I didn't want to think about that, so I turned my attention back to my shoes. I chose a pair of open shoes that were also green. I put them on and walked over towards the large mirror. I looked at myself and groaned, I was nicely dressed, but still looked ugly. _Why Lucius wants me is beyond me, there is _nothing, absolutely nothing_ special about me. And he could have anyone!_ I sighed: _I hope he doesn't sees that himself, than he would kick me out as well… I wonder why the Fates thought we'd be good together? Lucius and I are so different. He's beautiful for God's sake, I'm ugly. He's so stern and stuff, but he _loves_ me. That's not even possible. Perhaps Marc was right. I really _am_ ugly. _I kicked the bed: _Why does everything I do turn out to be so bad! _I fell on the bed and buried my head in the pillow.

LuciusLuciusLuciusLuciusLuciusLucius

Not a minute later the door was slammed open and I looked up to see Lucius. He was only wearing pyjama trousers, is hair was tousled and he was looking ready to murder someone, with his wand out. He let his eyes roam the room quickly, then they turned to me. I had buried my head back into the pillow.

,,Love, what is wrong?" he asked, dropping on his knees beside my bed and letting his hand stroke my hair.

,,Nothing" I murmured into the pillow.

,,Love, I could feel you were scared" Lucius said.

I turned to look at him,,How could I not? You're rich, pretty, nice, everything a woman can dream of…"

,,What's scary about that?" Lucius asked, he looked concerned in my eyes.

,,A woman is beautiful, satisfying, good in taking care of the household, children… I don't know, everything a man wants! But I'm neither of those things. I don't get you can love me. I'm ugly and…" I was stopped by a long finger pressed against my lips.

,,No, love, you are not ugly" Lucius said,,I don't know who told you that, but you are not ugly. You're perfect for me, and other people might think you are not beautiful or anything, but that's just them. _They_ don't matter. You're not going to spend all your time with them, you're going to spend it with me and Draco. And I don't think you are ugly. Draco has already accepted you and the rest of the world can go _fuck _themselves!"

I giggled, Lucius never used to speak like that.

,,The world doesn't matter, love. I love you, and I love you just the way you are." He sealed it with a kiss.

,,I love you too, Lucius, it's just so… difficult." I sighed and looked away.

He took my chin and turned my face so I was looking at him again,,I could stay home, and not go to France if you like." He was looking worried.

,,No, that's alright. You go" I whispered, cupping his face.

,,You sure?" he asked.

,,Definitely" I whispered, then bent forward and pressed my lips on his. He kissed me back and his hands went to my abdomen, then to my back and he pressed me forward, against him. One of my hand tangled in his long hair, while the other one was stroking his chest. I drew back to look at him, he was still looking worried at me. I smiled reassuringly and looked at him: _He really is beautiful, it's impossible _not_ to love him. His chest is almost hairless…_ My eyes shifted further down, looking at the hair trailing down from his bellybutton, disappearing in his trousers. As my eyes went to his trousers I blushed and looked up quickly. He was grinning knowingly and whispered,,All yours, love."

I let my hands stroke his chest and looked him in the eye,,All mine, huh?" I let my hands stroke his nipples, that became hard.

He nodded breathlessly. I smirked at him and pulled softly at his nipples. His eyes went light blue.

I bent forward and pressed a kiss to his chest. I slowly let my tongue make his way towards a nipple. He groaned as I sucked it. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed softly. I looked up in his eyes wondering or I had done something wrong. He bent forward and pressed a soft kiss to my lips,,You're a bloody tease!" He picked up one of my hands and held it up so I could look at it,,I don't think I can get wrapped any further around your elegant finger."

I blushed but smiled and pressed a longer kiss on his lips,,You're not doing bad yourself wrapping me around yours."

He moaned and bent forward. His kiss was passionate and slightly dominant. He pressed me down on the bed and covered my body with his.

,,Don't go" I whispered without noticing it myself and kissed him. He took over with a very possessive kiss, that had me moaning for all he could give me. He began kissing his way over my face, neck and his hands went to my back to take down the dress. I stopped him, and he broke the kiss, looking at me.

,,I… I'm sorry, I'm not that far, yet…"

Lucius didn't say anything, just bent forward and kissed me again, dominant, yet sweet. He drew back and whispered,,I'm going to my room to put on some clothes." He kissed me again then said,,I'll see you at breakfast." He kissed me again,,You're so beautiful to me that I don't think I can leave you behind." And he kissed me again.

I pulled him closer,,You will have to, I have to look after Draco."

He smiled down at me, kissed me, then stood up. He pressed another kiss to the corner of my mouth and then whispered,,See you at breakfast" and left.

**Hope you liked it! Though Kitty is a bit overly virgin...**

**In the Future:  
_Lucius will tell Kitty how to get on money  
Draco and Kitty will do something together  
And new things will get bought for the kitchen!  
(exactly the same things as I wrote last chapter... ;p)_**

**_Review!_**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reviewing Schwertlilie81!**

**Now on with the story! **

,,I'll miss you" I said to Lucius.

,,I'll miss you too" he said,,But I really have to go, this is an important meeting. I'll see you in three days, though."

,,You'll stay in Paris over night?" I asked.

He nodded,,Yes."

I smiled,,I'll see you in three days then."

He nodded and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. He then turned to Draco.

,,Draco, you'll listen to Kitty while I'm gone, alright?"

He nodded,,Goodbye, father."

Lucius smiled,,Goodbye, my son." It looked like he was going to turn, but then grabbed Draco and hugged him,,I'll see you soon."

,,Yes" Draco said,,Very soon."

,,Goodbye" Lucius said one more time, then grabbed his coat, put it on and grabbed his cane. He left trough the front gates, got in a carriage and drove away.

I looked at Draco, who was looking outside. Then he turned to me and smirked,,He's gone! Come on, I know something we can do!"

,,What would that be?" I asked.

,,Simple, come on!" He dragged me trough the Manor and we went outside trough one of the back doors. Draco almost skipped towards a shed standing close. He opened it and walked in it. I waited outside, wondering what was going on. Draco came out again with two broomsticks.

,,Come on, I'll teach you how to fly!" he said laughing and gave me one of them.

I followed him to the grassland behind the Manor. He showed me how to sit, and then jumped on his broom and took off. I watched as he made his way around the grassland. I sat down on my broom and kicked off as well. It was a nice feeling, flying, but even I noticed that I wasn't going fast.

,,Come on, mum!" Draco shouted,,You've got to go faster!"

,,I can't fly!" I shouted back,,I'm afraid of heights! I'm not going any faster!"

,,Ah, spoil my fun!" Draco shouted,,Come on!" he flew over towards the Manor, and I followed, still not going very fast.

Then I heard a shout, not from someone I had met,,Draco Lucius Malfoy! Get down here! You'll break your neck!"

Draco put on his Malfoy mask and flew down. I followed to see him arguing with an old witch.

,,But Lady Nott, it's completely safe! I do this all the time!"

,,But Kittien doesn't! I will not let you bring danger to my charge, and a girl is not supposed to fly!"

,,I agree with the last one" I said softly, brushing my dress with my hands,,I'm not made for this."

Both Draco and the older witch looked at me. The older witch went to me and held out her hand,,Lady Nott, nice to meet you."

I took the hand and curtseyed,,Kittien, the honour is mine."

,,I'm sure it is, and I bet you would've told me you heard a lot about me, even though that's not the truth. Draco and Lucius _never_ talk about me, like I'm a shame."

,,Oh, you're not" Draco cut trough,,You're just no Malfoy and bloody annoying sometimes… what am I saying? Most of the time I mean."

,,Language" Lady Nott and I both scolded only I said behind it,,Dragon, you will not talk to a guest like that."

,,Yeah, sorry" Draco shrugged, then walked to put away his broom and walked inside.

,,No manners, that one" I sighed, then turned to Lady Nott,,Would you like some tea, Lady Nott?"

,,Yes, my charge, I would."

,,Follow me then" I said, not questioning her about the 'charge' thing. I was thinking of leading her to the fourth sitting room, when I remembered that that was the place were only family could come, so I guided her to the third sitting room.

Lucius & Kittien

I had a long talk with Lady Nott. She told me she was a kind of mother for Lucius after his mother died when he was young, and that Lucius asked her to teach me how to behave like a real lady. I blushed at her comment that I wasn't doing bad already. The first lesson was in one of my sitting rooms and she taught me how to walk up straight. She balanced a few books on my head and I had to walk around properly. I didn't take me much. Probably because I thought it was funny to do that while the boys of the neighbours were watching. They always had to laugh, but hey, they were four and six! After that she made me write a letter. She thought my handwriting was not very lady-like, could I care? No, most definitely not. Claws wrote worse then me. I didn't say anything though, and just began to write more lady-like. Somehow she thought that my primary-school-writing-way was very lady-like. I had to hold back a laugh, from one to ten, I got a six for that, while the rest of the girls used to get an eight or at least a seven. I nodded anyway, and wrote the letter again in that handwriting.

,,Very good" Lady Nott said after looking it over,,Stay with this way of writing, my dear."

I just nodded and we went to our next lesson, sitting properly at dinner, greeting guests in the right way. Lady Nott taught me the way a Lady should do, even if I wasn't one. When I asked her about it she laughed and answered,,I don't think it will take Lucius long to make you his wife, my dear. And you won't get much guests until then."

I just frowned, but nodded. We went trough my clothing, and Lady Nott nodded,,Not bad, but we'll have to work on those clothes" and she pointed at my muggle clothes.

,,I like those" I argued,,They're staying."

She frowned this time, but nodded reluctantly. She taught me how to act around people who were less then you, and also taught me more Malfoy rules. It was rather late when we had dinner and Lady Nott left, promising to come back in two days.

Lucius & Kittien

,,Tired, mother?" Draco asked, grinning at me.

,,Shut up" I snapped, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

Draco just laughed,,Not easy, learning all that?"

,,I think I only remembered half of it."

,,Ow, I'm sure Lady Nott will repeat it, the day after tomorrow" Draco teased.

I groaned, and threw a pillow at him.

,,Ah, perhaps you should go to bed, mum" Draco said.

,,Yeah" I said, and stood up. I had to hold on to the couch to not fall down.

,,Come on" Draco stood up and held out an arm. I took it and together we made my way to my room.

,,Thank you, Dragon" I said, and acting on instinct, bent forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. I closed the door, undressed, and put on my night-gown, then went to bed.

**That's it for this chapter!**

**In the near future:  
_Lucius will tell Kitty how to get money  
We will finally find out why Lucius's eyes change colour  
New furniture will be bought for the kitchens!_**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	13. Chapter 12

**I didn't get any reviews, which I really didn't like, but I thought, I'll update and see or anyone reviews this time, you better do!**

**I think Lucius is home!**

Lucius came back three days later, and I stood in the hall, waiting for him. I was wearing a blue dress and was nervous. Lady Nott had taught me a lot thing purebloods needed to know, and had started with learning me French. _I wonder why French is so important for me to learn? Perhaps for the business-people Lucius had to go to? Or maybe the Malfoys have family there? It's strange I haven't met any of the Malfoy family, I wonder why? Perhaps Lucius doesn't like them, or he wants me to meet them all at once… _My train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

I walked over and took a deep breath before opening the door. Lucius was standing there, he seemed surprised I had opened. I opened my mouth to greet him the way Lady Nott had showed me, but couldn't, because the moment my mouth opened, he grabbed me and kissed me hard and possessive. He pressed me against him and kicked the door close. I let my hands get lost in his long blond hair. He lifted me from the floor and as I felt his arms around me I felt his cane pressing in my back. His tongue was stroking against mine. I moaned loudly and tried to press myself closer. Tried, for it was impossible to get any closer. I could feel him against my thigh and knew that I would care less if he made love to me right there, I had missed him so much. He drew away panting, having to break the kiss for taking a breath.

,,I missed you" I said, heavily breathing.

,,Not as much as I you" he whispered, scooped me in his arms and made his way to the stairs, carrying me bridal way.

We were halfway up the stairs when we were interrupted by a cough. I turned red when I saw Lady Nott had come out of the Main Room, that was only used with parties and balls. Lucius slowly put me up straight.

,,Lucius, this is not the time to have intercourse with Kittien." I blushed even redder at this: _did she _have _to call it intercourse? _,,There are letters from the ministry, from the minister and from the man that you called on for your wedding. I hope you thought about a date? Kittien needs time to get ready!"

,,I have" Lucius said, his voice warm and smooth,,The twenty-first."

,,That's in six days!" Lady Nott gasped,,Kittien still need a dress, and there need to be send out invitations, and…"

,,I know, Lady Nott. Let's take this to my office."

Lady Nott nodded, and I watched as they both left to go to Lucius's study.

LuciusLuciusLuciusLuciusLucius

Lucius's POV

I held the door to my study open for Lady Nott. She took her seat in front of my desk and I went to sit behind it.

,,You wanted to talk to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

,,Yes, Lucius, do you have any idea how difficult it is to let her know what she's supposed to do as Lady Malfoy? I will never get ready in six days!"

,,I trust you will" I said smoothly,,I know you can do that."

She sighed,,You have no idea how difficult this is, do you?"

,,Listen" I said, turning my voice slightly cold,,I know you can do this, and Kittien _will_ be the perfect Lady Malfoy in time for the wedding, do you understand?"

,,You are making this difficult, Lucius."

,,No, you are making it yourself more difficult then you should. Learning French can wait. I'm surprised she can talk English as well as she can. You've got time. Today will be a day off and the day before the wedding can't be of course. That would make four days. You teach her anything she needs to know for the wedding, and I'll make sure the wedding is good, alright?" _Would she want to marry me? _,,And… I want you to ask her about the wedding. Ideas, or what she thinks of marrying me and…" She cut me off, I hate it when people do that!

,,You didn't ask her?"

I shook my head,,No, I will do it in time, but first I want to know what she thinks."

,,Are you asking me to spy on my charge?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

,,Yes, I think I did" turning my voice back to a bit cold.

She shook her head, as if disagreeing, but said,,Okay, I'll do it. But you better make sure everything is ready for the wedding! And I'm taking her shopping today! She will wear nothing but white until the wedding, alright?"

I nodded, wearing white would mean she was a virgin,,But don't forget the gold stitching. She _is_ promised to me."

She nodded, got up and left.

I sighed and leaned back. _This would be a long week. _I went over towards the fireplace and took some floo power.

,,Spinner's End!" I shouted as I had stepped in, and went over towards the small house Severus lived in.

**End of this chapter. **

**In the near future:  
_Severus got visitors when Lucius arrives.  
Kitty and Lady Nott will go shopping  
Draco is finally (coughcough) alowed to leave his rooms and takes advantages._**

**It's late, I'm tired, and I want one review to at least make the work worth it!**

**Lady K. Malfoy.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reviewing xxBabyGirlxx. And I updated for you!**

**Now on with the story!**

,,Lucius" the cold voice of Severus greeted me.

,,Severus" I said back, Malfoy mask in place. _There is just one reason he would act with the cold voice, someone is here._

,,Well, well, well. My dear brother-in-law has chosen to accompany us?"

I turned around and scolded at Bellatrix, I hate her. ,,I have no idea what you are talking about, Bellatrix" I said, still in a cold voice,,And I'm no longer your brother-in-law."

,,Well, _Lord Malfoy_ has chosen to accompany us then" she shrugged, but the sarcasm laced her voice.

I sneered at her,,I have no time to accompany anyone, Bellatrix. Some people have business to go to, even though there are some people who would easily forget the fact that such thing exist."

,,Now, now, Lucius. Aren't we at least acting a little bit nice?" she asked in the same baby-voice she had acted on in the ministry. _Not that I would've been there. But looking back at missions gives you a good light at people, or so the Dark Lord says. I still don't get why MacNair needed to polyjuiced in me, though I'm glad I let him. Else I would've been in Azkaban, and the Minister apologised! Sure I was innocent all this time. With Kitty and the rest, live _is _good!_

,,Is there something the matter, Lucius?" Severus asked, his voice still cold.

,,Yes, I need you to help me out with something. How about you come to me when you are done… going wherever you are going?"

Severus nodded,,Alright, I'll see you soon."

I nodded and flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

LuciusLuciusLuciusLuciusLuciusLuciusLuciusLucius

I knocked on the door of my son's rooms and he opened them. ,,Father! It's good to see you back! How are you?"

,,I'm doing well, my son, can I come in?"

,,Yes, of course" he said, and let me in.

I walked over towards the couch and sat down. Draco took a chair in front of the fireplace and sat on the arm rest, legs on both side, like he always did. ,,What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

,,Well" I started,,I think you've been punished well enough, and I heard from your mother that she made a deal of some sorts with you. You will be free from your room-arrest."

He flung up and hugged me,,Thank you, father! That's great!"

,,And, I need you to find yourself some good dress robes for the wedding."

,,You're getting married?" Draco asked, then hugged me again,,That's great!"

,,Thank you, I just still have to do something…" I murmured against my son's hair.

Draco looked at me worried,,What is that?"

,,Ask her."

Draco groaned and then ticked again his head when he had an idea,,I know something! I'll take care of everything, and you could ask her tomorrow then."

,,Would you do that?" I asked.

Draco nodded,,And I promise I'll make it very romantic, no tricks like I used to with Black and you."

,,You'd better" I growled. _I still remember Narcissa covered in tomato sauce, her whole robes were ruined! And I had to go with her to get a new one!_

,,Ah, you know I care for you and Kitty. I'm sure you'll work it out, father."

,,Yes, my Dragon, I know. I will see you at dinner."

,,Yes, Father. Can I ask Blaise to come over… or can we go to Diagon Alley to get some ice-cream?" Draco pleaded.

I stopped from walking to the door and turned around, eyes narrowing,,You'll be home for dinner?"

He nodded quickly.

,,You'll not drink any Firewhiskey?"

He shook his head.

,,Then you may go. And invite Blaise over for dinner."

Draco smiled and nodded,,Thanks, dad! I love you!" He hugged me again.

,,I love you too, Dragon. I'll see you at dinner."

,,See you at dinner, dad!" he said, his whole face in a happy grin.

I shook my head in despair when I walked out. _Draco is anything but grown-up. I hope the Dark Lord will not ask for him soon. And I do hope that he will find his mate and that they at least like him._ I sighed again: _Now was not the time to think of that. I need to think of the wedding, and my beautiful soon-to-be-wife, nothing and no one else. _I strode over to my own wing, knowing that no one would be there at the moment. _The perfect place to start making plans for the wedding, and who to invite. _

**Well, perhaps it's a bit short... I'm not sure...**

**Hope you liked it anyway!**

**Review Please!**

**In the near future:  
_Kittien will learn a lot more Pureblood-manners.  
We finally will get the answer about the changing of colour of Lucius's eyes! (I can't wait)  
Kittien will meet the one and only Blaise Zabini._**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Lady K. Malfoy.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I didn't get any reviews (pouts) but well... I've been busy with another story of mine. Choices. **

http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 3665323 / 1 / Choices** for** **anyone who is interested (first take away the break) Or just go to my own profile:**

http // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1290660 / **and follow the links. **

**Now on with this story!**

I dumped the bags with clothing on the couch of my own living room and gestured for Lady Nott to sit before seating myself with a tired sigh.

,,Dear, you do know that this is all for your wedding, right?"

I nodded.

,,What do you want to gain with a marriage to Lucius?" she asked.

I looked up,,Why all the questions? And what's that supposed to mean?"

,,I'm merely curious as to why you would marry Lucius."

,,Because I love him."

,,And what do you want to gain with the marriage?"

,,Him" was all I answered,,Why else would I marry him?"

,,No, you got me wrong, my dear. You see, a marriage is forever. What kind of rights do you want within the marriage?"

,,What kind of rights will I have without asking for them?" I asked.

,,Well, you have the rights to take care of the children, girls until they marry, boys until their father, that would be Lucius, will teach them the costumes of men."

I nodded,,Is that all?"

,,No, you also need to entertain the guests and throw a party once it's time for the Malfoys to do so. Which is probably soon, it's a long time the Malfoys did the party. It's usual for Purebloods families to come together once a year" she added when she saw I didn't understand,,The Malfoys will have to host it soon."

,,What about equal rights?" I asked.

Lady Nott shook her head,,You can ask for it, but it won't happen, partly because this is a Malfoy you're marrying. The Malfoy family is very important. Lucius will lose his face if he marries you in equal rights. This will, of course, not hold him back for still treating you as an equal." She paused for a time to look or I understood that. I nodded and she went on,,Because Lucius is a Veela, his vow will also be to make sure you are loved, cherished and happy. If you are not, within the marriage, another dominant Veela may lay a claim on you, but only if you let him. The only Veelas laying claim, however, will treat you worse then Lucius possible can. Veelas are very possessive, and once you are claimed by another Veela, he will not let you go anymore."

,,Marriage is forever" I whispered. _Can I even live with Lucius forever? Can I love him that long? Without equal rights? I'm submissive, so I will need to give myself to him. The wedding night… that's a Pureblood tradition, isn't it? _,,Um… Lady Nott… may I ask…? What happens at the wedding night?"

,,Wedding night?" Lady Nott repeated,,Oh, you mean the First night! Well, that will be the time you'll no longer be a virgin, of course. Your husband, Lucius, will take your virginity."

,,Is that a tradition?" I asked.

,,Yes, and it's the last time you can say no. You will be bonded by magic, you know. To seal the bond, you will have intercourse."

,,And if we don't have intercourse the night after the wedding?" I asked.

Lady Nott smiled softly,,If you do not give yourself willingly by dawn, your bond will no longer exist. Not even the Veela bond. No one really knows what happens then, we won't know or Lucius will survive, and you will be able to find yourself another husband, since you'll still be a virgin. That's why the bonding will only be celebrated the day after, when it really exists. You, of course, would be crazy if you let Lucius go, he's the best thing that can happen to you, you are brought together by the Faiths. A Veela bond is only between soul mates. And even though they do say opposites attract, a soul mate doesn't need to be a polar opposite. Lucius and you aren't that different."

I nodded,,What about Lucius? What does he get from this marriage?"

,,Well, the night of the bonding… the Veela bonding… you know, intercourse, he will most likely get you pregnant…"

I interrupted her,,Pregnant? I… Am I not a bit young for that?"

,,It won't be seen as weird, you _are _married by then. And one of Lucius's rights is that you will give him a child. Furthermore, you will belong to him and…"

,,So after marriage I'll be his possession?" I asked:

,,No… Yes, you could see it as that, you will have to obey him and do as he pleases, anywhere and anytime. But, on the other hand, you will be protected and cherished. Malfoys don't share, not even within family. He also will have to trust you above anyone. You should tell him the truth."

,,I always try to tell the truth… It's just sometimes you have to lie."

,,Yes, but if he finds out you lied to him it'll hurt his trust in you, and he could punish you. You see, even a dominant Veela is allowed to hurt their mate. They try not to, but sometimes the mate has done something unforgivable and he'll be punished. Rape is almost always what happens next."

I spluttered,,Rape?" I whispered, hoping it didn't sound too frightened.

She gave me a small smile,,I don't think that will happen to you, my dear, Lucius will probably never have reasons for it. Rape is almost only when the mate kills the children or something, not very likely."

I nodded, still a bit frightened.

,,Now, to better business, what else do you wish to gain?"

,,Well, it's kind of tradition in my country that the woman takes care of the housekeeping, and the servants… So, I was kind of wondering or I could have that for a right…"

Lady Nott laughed,,That will be more a gain for Lucius, normally the woman won't take such things on it. Talking to house-elves is considered beneath them. But since house-elves are part of the family, the Lord has to talk to them. He does the housekeeping."

,,What does a woman do?" I asked, frowning.

,,Taking care of the children."

,,Don't they have nannies for that?"

,,Yes they do. Most of the woman do things they like, like shopping."

I wrinkled my nose,,I can't go and live with only shopping! I want the rights of the housekeeping, and I want to be the one to make sure the house-elves do as asked and that they'll listen to me."

,,You want rights over the house-elves. You'll never get that over the personal house-elves, you know."

,,I don't have to" I said,,Just the normal once!"

,,Alright, what else?"

,,I want Draco to be my real son and…" I wandered of in thought.

,,You should ask for a monthly contribution for housekeeping and the like, and the key to the Lady Malfoy vault."

I nodded,,Can you think of something else?"

,,Well, you should ask for the right to answer invitations to balls for the family" Lady Nott said,,Because otherwise you won't see a thing, Lucius thinks balls are a waste of his time."

,,I think I will too when I'm getting used to them" I said.

Lady Nott laughed,,You should ask for it anyway. But I have to go now, I need to make sure the house-elves make dinner tonight. Oh, and if you want to see Lucius, and you know… kiss him, you should go now, until the wedding you won't see each other much."

I nodded and got up as well.

,,See you tomorrow, my charge" Lady Nott said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

,,See you tomorrow, Lady Nott" I answered and curtseyed.

She smiled and left. I waited till the door closed behind her, then decided to take a bath and redress before going to Lucius.

**So, this chapter is done, and if you don't review I won't put up another one! So Review!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reviewing: Obsessed.Otaku.of.America.**

**I'm not really happy that I only got one review pouts give me more, pretty please?**

**Next chapter!**

,,Good morning, mother" Draco said, smiling at me,,How are you this fine day?"

I raise an eyebrow at his weird behaviour,,I'm fine, what about you?"

,,It's good enough. Any plans for tonight?"

,,Tonight? Sleeping I hope. Lady Nott is going to make me work again hard. I think she's going to turn down my eating manners today."

Draco laughed,,Well, that'll be done with once you're married to father."

,,God, I hope so."

,,You should stop asking your muggle God to, wizards call on Merlin."

,,Merlin, shut up" I said, smirking at him,,Lady Nott tells me that also all the time, are you both crazy?"

,,Well, she is at least... Perhaps I'm too, but that'd only be her and your fault!"

,,Sure, Dragon, sure, I so believe you" I said sarcastic.

,,I know you do" he said and smirked at me.

I groaned, just as Lucius entered the room.

,,Are you that happy to see me?" he asked, lifting an eyebow.

I stood up and went over to hug him,,Your son is being awful to little me" I said, pouting.

He bent and kissed me, letting his tongue trail my lips before drawing back,,Malfoys don't pout, I told you so before."

I smiled,,But you kiss me every time I do it, so I'll do it as many times as I want."

,,I think you're being the awful girl" he growled softly in my ear.

,,Perhaps, but that's his fault" I said, pointing at Draco,,Or my brothers! But not mine!"

Lucius sighed, sat down at the table and pulled me in his lap,,You should not be so mean to my little son."

Draco huffed,,I'm not little!"

,,Of course not, Draco" I teased.

Lucius & Kittien

,,Where are you taking me?" I asked Draco again.

,,Shh" Draco said, keeping his hands in front of my eyes.

We finally stopped at some part of the Manor, but I had no idea where I was.

,,One before last right door at the end of the in the corridor" Draco whispered in my ear, then his hands dissapeared and I was standing in a barely lighted corridor. I turned to ask Draco what I was supposed to do, but he seemed to have dissapeared. With, nothing much to do, I walked over to the door he told me to go to.

I listened awhile at the door, but couldn't hear much. I cursed Draco silently then opened the door and slipped inside. The room was dark. I couldn't see anything. I walked forward slowly, reaching out with my hands but not noticing a thing.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened again, but closed immediately.

,,Draco?" I asked,,Draco, this isn't funny! Get me out of here!"

I was pulled to something hard, a chest. I was about to scream when a well-known smell entered my nose,,Lucius" I whispered.

,,What are you doing here, Kitty?" he breathed in my ear.

A shiver ran over my back. ,,Draco said I should come here."

Lucius growled softly, then one of his arm moved and the candles flickered up. The room bathed in light, and in the middle of the room was a small table with a simple dinner on it.

,,What's that?" I asked.

,,Draco's idea of a romantic night" Lucius said,,You okay?"

,,If you keep holding me, I will be" I said, then put my hands over my mind, realizing what I had said.

Lucius chuckled,,I'll hold you some longer then, okay?"

,,Okay" I whispered, and leaned into him.

,,Are we going to eat then?" Lucius asked after awhile.

I nodded,,As long as you keep holding me."

He chuckled,,I can't hold you and eat at the same time."

,,You can if you'll let me feed you." I groaned as I noticed I had another thing slip my mouth.

He smirked down at me, and pressed a kiss to my ear,,Alright."

I blushed, and turned around in his arms, burying my red face into his chest.

He lifted my chin and smiled at me,,Not shy, are you?"

I smiled back, but didn't answer.

Lucius & Kittien

At the end of dinner Lucius licked my fingers, which I had used to feed him with. He kissed me again and this time entered my mouth with his tongue.

Lucius broke off the kiss when he noticed we needed air in order to survive, and stroked my cheek (on my face, yes). ,,I rush things" he murmured,,I forgot the most important part of the evening."

,,What is that?" I asked, leaning close, wanting him to kiss me again.

He stood up, and pulled me off the chair. He closed me in his arm and I pressed myself closer to him. ,,You know I love you, don't you?" he whispered in my ear.

,,Yes" I breathed,,I love you too."

,,Will you marry me?"

I gasped softly, I hadn't expect him to ask me. I didn't know wizards did that all. I looked up into his silver eyes.

,,Your eyes have turned silver" I breathed.

,,They tend to do that when I'm looking at someone I love, or am having a good time" he breathed in my ear.

,,Yes, a tousand time yes" I said.

,,I love you" he said just before he kissed me. It was a short kiss, and when he pulled back he took something out of his pocket. He was holding a small black box and opened it. I gasped at the two most beautiful rings I had ever seen. They were silver and blue. They looked like some sort of braid, with two lines of silver and one of blue colour. He picked one of them out of the box and held up my right hand. ,,You, Kittien, are now my fiancé" he whispered, putting the ring on my index finger, then lifting it and pressing a kiss on it.

I picked up the other ring and slipped it around his finger,,And you are mine" I whispered.

,,All yours" he answered, and claimed my lips in a possessive kiss.

**If you don't review, I won't update!**

**Lady K. Malfoy**


	17. AN

All my stories are up for adoption since I'm removing my account. please PM me for the story, even the complete ones will be gone.

lady k. malfoy


End file.
